


Perfect Body

by Lirillith



Category: Free!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Free! Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/pseuds/Lirillith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the preview "kiss me" battle; Rin loves dirty talk, but Rei's uncomfortable with it, though he's perfectly happy repeating whatever English comes his way.  So Rin tries feeding him lines in English...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Body

**Author's Note:**

> Alas, I have no Australia-checker for Rin's use of English, so please bear with rampant Americanisms.

Rin wasn't sure when it had started, but he was pretty sure by now that Rei was making a point of using gratuitous English — sometimes even Engrish — just to get Rin to correct him. He knew Rei hadn't always thrown English phrases into his speech like that. And now that they were dating he'd go _looking_ for tee-shirts and things with English text, read it out loud with a completely deadpan expression, and they'd be off.

"Condensation."

"Condensation."

"Condensation."

It didn't work too well with longer phrases, because if the grammar or the whole meaning was too weird Rin would get sidetracked trying to explain, and Rei never just smiled and nodded; he actually wanted to understand, but Rin had learned by immersion so he couldn't always put the problem with a slogan like "peanut butter chocolate bar mother fucker" into the terms Rei would know from school.

And then there were things like "Kiss Me." It was one thing when they were talking about Kisumi's name and the English phrase, all abstract, back before they ever started dating. But then Rei spotted a tee-shirt in a shop that actually said "Kiss Me," while they were out on a date, no less. And his pronunciation was still wrong, so there they were, repeating "Kiss me" to each other in front of a little boutique in the middle of the afternoon on a Sunday.

Obviously making out right there was out of the question, but they both knew what the words themselves meant, and even if they stopped sounding like words after you repeated them enough, it still left the idea on your mind. Rin's mind, anyway. Probably Rei's, too, going by the way he was blushing.

So finally Rin said, "Yeah, okay, close enough," and Rei blurted out, "I think I'm thirsty!" and they relocated in a hurry in search of a cafe or vending machine or literally anything at all that wouldn't make them talk about kissing more.

But unfortunately the awkwardness meant Rei fell silent, leaving Rin to dwell on the seconds-ago memory of his boyfriend earnestly asking for a kiss. And that put other ideas in his head.

Really persistent ideas.

Back at Rin's room, they spread out their purchases on the bed and the backs of the chairs to split them up. Which meant Rin had some time to iron out the specifics of his idea before he put it into action.

When they had sex, they mostly... well, they didn't exactly keep their mouths shut, but they didn't talk about what they were doing much beyond what was necessary, like "my leg's cramping up" or "that was a weird noise, did I hurt you" or that kind of thing. Rin had tried, at first, but Rei got almost paralyzingly embarrassed, which embarrassed Rin in turn, so he'd stopped for a while. Then he'd tried again, when they were more comfortable with each other, and Rei had objected on the grounds that talking dirty wasn't beautiful. Well, no, that's why it's called talking _dirty_ , Rin had argued, but Rei wasn't going to budge.

The thing was, though, Rei didn't know _that_ much English. And Rin had spent a lot of time in locker rooms in an English-speaking country. He probably wasn't going to slip a simple _Please fuck me_ past his boyfriend's vigilant ears, unless through some weird logic that sounded beautiful to Rei — unlikely, but by Nagisa's account Rei used to think track was more beautiful than swimming so who the hell knew how his mind worked on this subject — but the plan was worth a shot.

"Time to sexile Sousuke," he said, in English, because if there was a similar play on words in Japanese all his friends were too well-behaved for him to have learned it.

"Time... to..." Rei repeated, brow furrowing slightly as he trailed off.

"It's kind of a pun," Rin explained. "Did you ever learn the English word _exile?_ Like to banish someone? If you kick your roommate out so you can _have sex,_ you sexile them."

"Oh." Rei blushed a bit, but he was smiling too. It wasn't like they'd never done that before — a pair of goggles hanging by the strap on the doorknob was their usual signal, or sometimes one of Rin's swim caps — but clearly Rei had never heard the English term before. "Sexile."

"Sexile." Rin grinned. "You just can't resist, can you?"

"I can't always tell when you're correcting me and when you're just repeating it to make fun of me," Rei retorted. "Sexile."

"Sexile." He leaned over Rei, hands on his thighs.

Rei pushed his glasses up, smirking challengingly right back at him, and repeated, "Sexile."

Already it was starting to not sound like a word, or not like the same word. _Percentile. Sextant._ How could he remember words like that but blank on _bread_ the last time he was at a restaurant in Australia? "Perfect body," he said instead, just to see if Rei would laugh.

It worked, and Rei replied "Pahfect body," with his usual proudly terrible pronunciation, so Rin kissed him, and let Rei pull him down onto the bed.

He got so caught up in making out with Rei, in fact, that both their shirts were on the floor and Rei's glasses on the nightstand before he remembered how they'd gotten started. Fortunately he couldn't have picked a better point to remember. _"This time I want to fuck you,"_ he said, in English, more so he could get Rei to say it than because he actually meant it. Well, more broadly, yeah, he wanted to do the deed — he had condoms and lube and everything — but he could go either way. He didn't have to top.

 _"This time I want to fuck you,"_ Rei said, and whoa, okay, Rin thought, forget the "go either way" part. He wanted to ride Rei like a pony after that. The fact Rei didn't really know what he was saying meant the sentence came out sounding confident and suave, like he was James Bond or something, certain his target was going to agree. "Rin-san, what does that mean?" Rei asked, brow furrowing.

 _"I want to be inside you,"_ Rin said instead. It was kind of an answer.

 _"I want to be inside you,"_ Rei repeated. "But—"

 _"Just shut up and give it to me hard,"_ Rin said, then kissed him, hard and open-mouthed, both to shut him up and because he couldn't stand not kissing him for much longer. Rei was still sitting up after taking his shirt off, and Rin half-climbed into his lap, half-straddled it, so he could grind their hips together. Rei gave some kind of smothered moan into Rin's mouth and grabbed at his ass, and Rin started working on Rei's belt buckle. It might have been easier if he was willing to disengage from Rei at the lips or the groin, but he liked a challenge.

"Rin-san..." Rei mumbled helplessly when he broke the kiss. Rin felt him kissing his throat, the light graze of his teeth and the hot, wet pressure of his tongue. Probably reacting to Rin's own brain-melting arousal, unless he just really really liked repeating things in English. Which was possible, given the "kiss me" incident earlier.

 _"I want you right now,"_ he said. _"I want your cock in my ass — I want to ride you until my legs give out."_ So much for giving Rei things to say to him. Not that he'd mind hearing that from Rei, but he already had the first item on the agenda planned.

 _"I want you right now,"_ Rei repeated, and it hit Rin that he probably understood that one perfectly well, but he wasn't blushing and freaking out, so it was all good. He rose up on his knees, intending to dig the box out from under the bed for the lube and condoms, but Rei stopped him in his tracks with his mouth on Rin's abs, his tongue circling Rin's navel.

"The condoms are under the bed," Rin half-panted. He took a second to review — pretty sure he'd managed to say that in Japanese and wasn't just stuck in English mode. _"But if you just want to suck my cock I'm happy to return the favor."_

 _"If you just want to suck my cock,"_ Rei began, then after a moment's hesitation, _"I am happy."_

Okay, that worked. He'd lost track of part of the sentence, it sounded. _"Or what the hell, we're teenagers. We can do both. But I definitely want that cock inside me sometime today."_

 _"I want that cock inside me,"_ Rei said, and Rin grabbed his face and kissed him again because one of them would have to stand up if he wanted to yank Rei's pants off. While he was focused on that, Rei undid the fly of Rin's jeans and worked his pants down over his hips, then slid a finger teasingly down the crack of his ass. Rin shivered, fingers tightening on Rei's shoulders.

"Rin-san, the condoms?"

"Yeah, got it," Rin said, falling back onto his ass, legs in the air, so he could peel off his jeans and underwear. His shoebox of no-way-in-hell-do-I-leave-this-where-Momo-could-find-it was so far back from the edge of the bed he had to halfway crawl underneath to dig it out, and when he resurfaced, Rei had stripped down too, and folded both his own clothes and Rin's. Rin grinned and climbed back onto the bed, peeling a condom off the string.

"You wanted to, ah, to try intercourse this time?" Rei asked without looking at him, though that could be blindness more than awkwardness. "Hence the condoms?"

Yeah, this was why he'd had to resort to English.

"Yeah, intercourse," he said. "Just put the condom on, and lay back." Though of course being this matter-of-fact about it was almost as much of a boner-killer as calling it intercourse. At least Rei was apparently too hot and bothered to get all freaked out about how unhygienic anal was, which had been an issue once or twice before.

"But Rin-san, don't you need some, uh... preparation?"

"It kind of grossed you out, right? I can take care of that."

 _"No, please. Allow me."_ All smooth and in English and with pretty decent pronunciation, too. Spellbound, Rin handed the little bottle over to Rei, and let himself be guided into position, straddling Rei's torso, with Rei, half-sitting up, kissing his neck and chest. He'd created some kind of seduction monster, and it was awesome.

He felt Rei's hands spreading his ass, one slippery finger going exploring — okay, the seduction monster wasn't completely unstoppable, it took him some time to find the spot — and then gently probing, barely even entering. It might have been squeamishness or caution, but Rei's light, examining touch made him feel like every nerve ending in his body was gathered right there. He shuddered and gripped Rei's arms; it felt too good for him to want it to stop or to demand more, even though it was almost unbearable, and he caught himself making a noise that was dangerously close to a whimper.

"Are you all right?" Rei asked. Japanese this time, and just as well, because Rei couldn't pronounce _all_ in English to save his life.

"I'm fine," he gasped. "Keep going."

"It doesn't hurt?"

"No, it feels—" He cut off with a moan as Rei slid another finger in, spreading him further. _"It feels amazing,"_ he tried again, in English. Hopefully Rei could get the gist. _"Fuck, it feels good. I just hope I made you feel half this good the last time."_

"You're talking too fast for me to repeat that," Rei said. Eyes closed, Rin could still hear the smile in his voice.

"Sorry," he said, but Rei had found some kind of rhythm and it was making it hard to focus on anything other than panting. "Just saying pervy things in English. Don't worry. I think I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" He withdrew his fingers, though, and reached past Rin for the box of kleenex to wipe his hand.

He never had put on the condom, so Rin grabbed it with a slightly shaky hand and tore the wrapper with his teeth. Someday he intended to learn how to put it on with his teeth, too, but this probably wasn't the best time. He rolled it onto Rei, slowly, eyes on his task. _"I want you so much right now,"_ he said, softly; one of those things he would have been too embarrassed to say in Japanese. It wasn't like he didn't get where Rei was coming from on that. _"I love you."_

 _"I love you, too,"_ Rei said, with such an adoring smile on his face that it flickered across Rin's mind he probably knew that one, too. That, and not the fact he was guiding Rei's cock into himself, made his face heat up. He felt Rei's hands rubbing up his thighs, resting on his hips, and he felt Rei's shaft slide easily the rest of the way into him.

He rocked his hips slightly, getting used to the feeling of fullness. _"You feel so good,"_ he groaned, the only words he could pluck from his current train of thought that he wouldn't mind Rei repeating back to him.

"More pervy things in English?" Rei's hips rocked underneath him just as he stilled.

"Shut up," he mumbled, leaning back to brace his hands against Rei's thighs. He rose up on his knees and then sunk back onto Rei's cock, and Rei gave a gratifying gasp when their bodies met again.

 _"It feels amazing,"_ Rei said, not exactly echoing Rin this time. _"You feel so good."_

 _"I love fucking you,"_ Rin gasped, feeling Rei's hips thrust up to meet him. He was done feeding Rei lines; he had one thing on his mind now and he didn't need words to get there.

Especially not when Rei's hand carefully wrapped around the head of his cock. They'd found a fast but deliberate rhythm, and Rei matched that as he carefully, methodically stroked Rin's shaft, swiping his thumb over the slit every other time Rin sank down onto him.

 _"I love fucking you,"_ Rei said then, breathlessly, and Rin forgot to keep moving except to jerk his hips forward into Rei's hand as his climax spurted halfway up Rei's chest.

Rei didn't forget, though, and Rin let him take charge for a while, though once he'd recovered he pulled it together enough to move with him for Rei's last few thrusts before he finally slowed and then stopped.

"Rin-san," he said, almost immediately, and Rin reached for the box of kleenex balanced precariously at the edge of the bed. Good thing neither of them had kicked it off.

"Not that," Rei said, though he accepted the handful of tissues anyway. "I just wanted to say that you're beautiful."

"Jeez," he mumbled, looking away. How come Rei had to talk about "intercourse" and "fellatio" but he could say things like that without any trace of embarrassment? Then again, he felt just fine talking about the beauty of Haru's swimming. And, for some reason, calculus. The beauty of calculus. What the fuck, Rei. "First of all, you don't have your glasses so you can't see me well enough to tell," he said, just a moment too late, as Rei re-settled them on his nose. "Second," and he swung his leg over to climb off of Rei, "that's a funny thing to say about someone who just gave you a _full-body facial."_ He wasn't even sure he knew the word for that in Japanese. You couldn't really do single-person bukkake, probably. Full-body might be stretching it, but he was still kind of impressed by his range.

 _"Full-body facial,"_ Rei repeated. _"Full body?"_

 _"Perfect body,"_ he said in reply.

 _"Pahfect body."_ Rei engulfed the condom in tissues, which seemed kind of wasteful — not like Rin was going to leave it lying in the trash to gross out Sousuke, he'd take it to the trash chute the moment he'd seen Rei off — but it probably made him feel better. "How much of what I was saying in English was completely indecent?"

"All of it," Rin said. "Total, wall-to-wall filth."

Rei grinned at him. _"I love you."_

"Dammit! I knew it!"

"What is it, Rin-san? Don't you love me?"

"I love you plenty," Rin grumbled. "And I should have known you'd recognize the sappy stuff."

"Of course! I've been working on my English because of you!" Rei faltered a bit before he launched into that proud laugh of his. "That's why I want you to explain—"

Rin tackled him onto the bed.


End file.
